


Tied Together Now and Forever

by Pinestorm



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestorm/pseuds/Pinestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonds are what people use to connect with others on levels that surpass emotional and physical. There are many type of bonds people develop in their lifetime. A lovers bond. A friend bond. Even an enemy bond. One of the most fascinating bond is between that of twins. </p><p>Some twins are capable of knowing what the other needs without even words. They have a faith and trust in one another most others can't comprehend. Another more mythical fact is that some twins can feel when something has happened to the other or something will happen.</p><p>That is why there is no bond like that of having a twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Together Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I sent an ask out to Kerolunatica about drawing a very heart breaking scene between the two brothers. I asked and ended up receiving. In turn I decided to give more depth to the wonderful, amazing drawing and write a story based on it.
> 
> Here is a link to the fantastic artwork! ---> http://kerolunaticat.tumblr.com/post/127412712383/bonus-sorry-i-needed-a-happy-ending

Soft moonlight filtered in thru the window curtain as Stanford stood near the draped window in silence. The rumble of a familiar car engine fading into the distance ever so quickly. His face was turned down with mixed emotions running thru his mind. There was the anger and frustration of having his science fair project totally and utterly ruined as well as the ache of having his twin kicked out of the house until he could make enough money to get back into their fathers good graces. Ford always knew his father was a strict, not so easily impressed brute of a man. 

He never thought he would go to these kind of extremes.

In his hands was the wrung out paper for West Coast Tech. The school of his dreams and the chance at a bright future. Now all of that was gone in the blink of an eye. The last words his brother had said before leaving echoed in his mind as a constant reminder of what just happened.

_"I don't need you!"_

_"I don't need anyone!"_

What was the part that broke him most was that he knew those words were directed at him. Those bitter, angry words that filled his mind like a broken record. His eyes closed as he tightened his hold on the pamphlet.

* * *

 

**_One hour later.._ **

The rumble of the cars engine filled Stanley's ears as he drove down the somewhat deserted back roads of his hometown. At least what used to be his hometown. He was no longer welcomed or wanted by the people he once called his family. That was fine by him. He didn't need them. Any of them. 

Certainly didn't need his idiot of a twin brother. The one who was always there for him. Who was the shoulder he went to when he was feeling blue. The one person he trusted and adored above anyone else. His other half...

Tears blurred the young mans eyes momentarily as he kept his gaze on the road before him. Feeling a numb emptiness as he drove farther and farther away.

* * *

 

Miles away back in the once shared bedroom Ford sat upon his bed with a crestfallen somber look on his face. During the hour he had gotten himself something to drink as well as help try and calm his frazzled nerves. Too much was happening in such a short amount of time. He was barely keeping up with all that has recently happened.

His eyes turn to the windows to watch them sway slightly in the open breeze that wafted in. Moonlight, silvery and bright, shone down from the far sky above. 

* * *

 

Stanley barely managed to hold back a choked sob as he brought one hand up to rub at his eyes as they became blinded by the tears that gathered rapidly. Now wasn't the tim to be crying.

* * *

Ford silently stood and went to the window where he pulled back the curtain of the window and peered outside. His gaze growing distant as he noticed the beach from where he stood. The familiar swing set resting where it always does. A painful reminder of the events of what just occurred. Back and forth the swings moved in the wind. From here he could almost swear he could hear them creaking from the age in the chains. It was almost like it was taunting him. Blaming him for what happened to his family.

He turned his back to the window and closed his eyes. Letting out a low sigh as he leaned there to collect himself mentally. 

* * *

Simultaneously Stan let out the same sigh as he looked down with a saddened expression laced with guilt for a moment before raising his head to the picture he had stored above on the sun visor of his car. The happy photo of him and his brother they had taken one day after boxing lessons. Their father seen partially in the background while Stanley and Stanford were in the foreground. Both were smiling like idiots as Stan had his twin in a playful headlock. The memory burned in his mind the longer he stared at the photo.

He tilted his head, to advert his eyes from the painful memories. That is when he noticed the bright lights to his left and becoming brighter by the second. Curiously he raised his head to see the source of these lights. He barely registered the car speeding towards him faster than it should before it slammed into the drivers side, his side, and he knew no more.

* * *

Lightning jolted thru Ford causing his eyes to widen and for his body to go completely stiff. Tears starting to burn in his eyes as he felt the pain. Pain of having something torn brutally away from him. There was a sudden emptiness that was always there before. Now it was suddenly gone. His hands slipped to fall limply at his side. The glass of juice shattering loudly against the floor as he just stood there. Numbness took over for a moment as tears started heavily falling down his face. Staining his cheeks as pain filled his heart.

Quickly he turned his head towards the door with devastation and pain on his face. "Stanley." He choked out as he felt the bond that tied them as twins suddenly was shattered within mere moments. Something has happened to his brother.

And it was all his  _fault._

 

 


End file.
